1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a baking transmission mechanism
2. Description of Related Art
When housings of mobile phones and electronic devices are painted by a spraying apparatus, they are baked by a baking transmission apparatus. Transfer apparatuses are used for transferring a large number of workpieces at a fixed speed for spraying and baking. However, it is not suitable for transferring a small batch of workpieces.